Behind Her Mask
by TechnoGirl2K13
Summary: You all know the story of Chrom and the Shepherds struggle to save Ylisse and the world right? But what about the girl from the future, she was really important to the story. So follow the adventures of Lucina from both with and away from the Shepherds as she time-travels back in time to save the horrible future in which she grew up in. Sorry for the terrible summary :(.


**TechnoGirl2K13: Hey people of the Earth! If you read my other story you're probably all like "Oh my God! she's posting another story while writing the other one!? And the last chapter was recent!?" If you were like that, well yes I am!**

**Lucina: So why are you posting a new story anyway?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Well that's because even though school's stressing me out and stuff, I'm in a really good mood! And you're like my favorite character, Lucina!**

**Lucina: Umm... Okay?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Just a few notes on this story though. First of all, this is kinda of a short chapter because it's only the prologue and stuff, to see if I should carry this on and stuff. Secondly, some events may or may not happen slightly different if it fits in with the story better, still not sure though :S**

**Chrom: Please enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

"Quickly! In here! Now!" Lucina shouted. She couldn't believe it. The fell dragon, Grima, killed her mother and was responsible for her father's death all those years ago, when she was only an infant.

She felt like she couldn't go on. Like she had no fight left in her. Especially since she found out that one of the most important things she was fighting for, was gone. Dead. Just like that, because of Validar giving life forces to Grima,  
the fell dragon.

Why was this happening to her. She didn't know. But what she did know, is that she has to end this, fix everything, starting with Validar. While at it though, she'll stop Validar from even getting near to his 'destiny' that he's supposed to fufill.  
She wont see her mothers and father's death again. She can't.

Suddenly, the castle started to crumble. They needed to do the ritual soon, or forever have the world destroyed because they didn't do anything, when they could of done something. Bit by bit the castle walls were crumbling, they weren't going to last very long.

She had to leave. Now. If she didn't, well, she would join her mother and father. It was because of him, Grima. He caused all of this, and Validar. Validar. She hated him because he destroyed her family. Her mother told her that it was his fault her father is not alive today, but now, neither is she. Because of him. Because of him worshiping Grima.

She was in her room, searching for all the things she and her closest friends will need on their journey, and it'll be a long, bumpy one too. She told the others to gather necessary things and to meet her in the grand hall, where she was going now. She knew this day was going to come, that's why she's taking the mask that her mother and herself built, together.

After getting ready, she left for the hall. Everyone was waiting. She drew out the last thing that she could keep that was once her father's. Falchion. Everyone gathered around the sacred blade and looked at the young lady.

"Is everyone ready? Remember the portal to the past, before we were even born, won't last long..." She reminded the group.  
Silently, everyone nodded to show that they were listening. Everyone put their hands near the handle of the sword and prayed to Naga for the portal to open.

Suddenly, one of the castle walls flashed bright white. Obviously, they done the 'last resort portal to the past ritual' right.

"Go! Now! Before it closes!" Lucina shouted to all her friends. Friends. In fact, because of her heritage, they were her only friends. Owain, Cynthia, Kjelle, Noire, Severa, Brady, Gerome, Inigo, Laurent, Yarne, Nah, and her brother, Morgan. They're all so close to each other, and as soon as she said those words, they went.

Lucina knew that as soon as she goes through that gate, she'd have to be careful, otherwise she and the future will be found out. Before leaving the now falling castle ruins, she put on the mask and hid most of her hair. Before she entered the portal though, she remembered Naga's words.

"Listen to me, children of man, whatever you do when you're in the past, can affect what happens completely..." Was what she said. Lucina memorized it word from word, like you should when something is extremely important.

"Here goes... For a better future!" she told herself. Without wasting anymore time, she stepped through the portal. On the other side of it, was complete opposite to what she was expecting. It was really bright there, almost blinding, in fact. After a few seconds, Lucina collapsed.

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: So... should I carry this on?**

**Lucina: Reviews, favourites, follows, are all very much appreciated! :D**


End file.
